Adventure Tim with Penn and Josh
by Tails Dolley
Summary: Penn is the son of Finn and FP. Josh is the youngest rainidog sibling. When these two start living at F&J's old tree fort, they go into all sorts of adventures all across Ooo, with their new friends, Bella Bubblehum, Riker Abadeer, and new enemies, the Ice Twins, and guess what -The Litch!


**Hello readers! I am sorry if you all think I will focus on this more than A Cute Story, but that is not true! I just decided to make this, because if I didn't I would forget it sooner or later. I am going to show you all a little info about the main charas!**

**Penn the Hybrid – Penn is the newest hero of Ooo! Recently moving out of the Flame Kingdom, where Finn and Flame QUEEN now live, and moved into the tree fort with his best bro Josh, and now goes on crazy mathematical adventures! He's very naïve, which he is constantly being tricked by Riker, because he has never been anywhere but the Flame Kingdom. He loves to fight, and carries around his flame sword wherever he goes!**

**Josh the Rainidog – His full name: Joshua Jr. is named after his late grandpa, and is the son of Jake and Lady Rainicorn. He can shape shift, just like his dad, and can change anything into any color, just like his mom! He's a little cautious about life, even though Jake quit being overprotective when he was raising his older siblings, but he loves to stay by his friend's side and help fight!**

**Bella Bubblegum – The daughter of Queen Bubblegum (PB) and next in line for the throne (in my story, PB isn't immortal, just ages VERY slowly) she is very calm and peaceful, and is very intellectual just like her mother, but is more Zen and loves to meditate. She often helps Penn and Josh on their adventures, in her alternate ego: The Pink Ninja, who Penn and Josh are oblivious to her real identity. Like Bonnibel and Marceline, she is quite annoyed by Riker, with his flirting and teasing.**

**Riker Abadeer – The son of Marceline, the vampire queen, and was born to her and Ash (now broken up) He takes after his mom a lot like his love for the drums, and loves to cause mischief, even if he is 17 years old. He loves to tease Bella, and she despises him for his immaturity. Penn greatly looks up to Riker, and he uses this to advantage with his naïve trait. Even though he takes advantage of Penn, he loves the little dude like a brother.**

**The Ice Twins - Snow and Ice; the terrible twosome who love to cause trouble. They despise everyone in Ooo, believing everyone has lower intelligence than they do. Snow is more cautious than Ice, but she still loves to cause trouble for everyone. Ice is more rash and acts before he thinks, and Penn and Josh make fun of him by calling him girly, while he returns the favor by calling them oafs. In case you guys don't know, they are the children of Ice King and a currently unknown mother. They both know their father is a slob, but they love him anyway, and obey him.**

**The Litch - Oh no… HE'S BAAAACK! The main cause of destruction! The dude that kill with his eyes, and is the real problem rather than the Ice Twins, however he's obviously not a main character.**

**Alright! Now you guys know the main cast! I'm sorry to you mature readers, thinking the description is childish, but I want to keep this thing PG. Anyway, time to begin ze first episode!**

**Episode 1: Welcome to Ooo, Penn!**

"Plop." Penn said, putting down a box filled with photos on the living room coffee table. Josh and him just moved into his Dad's old tree fort three days ago, and were still moving around the boxes. Penn remembered the heated augment between his Dad and Mom, because Mom thought Penn was too young to live outside, but Finn changed her mind.

"Hey bro, you done moving these boxes? I was thinking we could visit the Candy Kingdom." Josh slid down the ladder, almost landing on Penn. Penn looked excited.

"Sure! Let's go!" He said and grabbed his flame sword from off the couch. Josh stretched to the front door, and beat Penn to the door. He laughed at Penn's annoyed face and opened the door.

They ran past the two headed goose, and ran across the fields, going to the kingdom filled with delicious things, which made Josh go faster. "Hey, Josh, why do you want to go to the Candy Kingdom? Is it because it's filled with Candy?" Penn knew for a while that Josh was a giant candy lover.

"No! It's just that, this place seems like it needs a hero!" Josh said, trying to get Penn to leave the topic of his candy addiction. Penn nodded, and ran faster towards the pink kingdom.

"Yaya! We made it!" Penn hollered as they walked past the gates of the Candy Kingdom. Penn and Josh were amazed at how lively the kingdom was. Pink bubbles were floating ever where, candy people dancing and having a great time, and two gigantic gumball giants were doing the sprinkler.

"Wow! This place seems mathematical!" Penn cried, repeating his father's old phrase. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Just say it's awesome, dude."

"Alright…" Penn slumped down, sitting on a candy bench made out of chocolate pretzels.

Soon, they heard screaming, and rushed towards the plaza of the Candy Kingdom. They soon found two children, who looked the same age as Penn, terrorizing the plaza by freezing stores and floor.

"What did I tell you, brother? Hearing the scared shrieks of Candy people always make you laugh!" Snow cackled, and Ice nodded and laughed.

Then Penn charged at them, slicing the ice blast they were about to put on the candy store (which never sells anything because of cannibalism).

This brought the Ice Twins great surprised, as no one stood up to them before.

"Quit freezing the Candy Kingdom, jerks!" Penn screamed at them.

Ice just laughed again.

"He thinks we are jerks, huh, dear sister?" He asked, and Snow flew over to the boy.

"We are the heirs to the Ice Kingdom, son and daughter of the Ice King. Now if you know what is good for you…" She started to pinch the boy, but immediately staggered back, as her hand was burning.

"Yahh!" She cried in agony, and her brother rushed to her aid.

"Sister! What did he do to you?!" he asked her, and she shakily pointed to the boy, who had no clue what they were talking about.

"He burned me! He's a fire elemental!" She cried, and Ice looked at him like he was the Litch.

"Cool it ,girls, just stop terrorizing the candy peeps." Josh said, and the candy people giggled, and Ice looked at him, furious.

"I AM A BOY, YOU IMBECILE!" He screamed at the dog.

Penn and Josh looked at each other, then burst into laughter. The hilarity was so bad that they were rolling on the floor laughing with tears in their eyes.

"It is not funny! I am a boy!" Ice yelled, and their laughter died. Then his sister tugged on his tailcoat.

"Brother, this boy is a fire elemental, think about it. A full blood fire elemental, against two snow elementals. In the laws of nature, we'll be melted!" She stated the facts to him, and he grumpily nodded.

"Very well, we will cease terrorizing the Candy Kingdom, for we are no chance against you. After all, you are a full blood fire elemental." Ice waved his hand to stop the sound. Then the twins started to fly out of the city.

"Oh, I'm not a full blood fire elemental."

Ice looked at him like he just said an orphanage was on fire.

"You'r- you're not a full blood?!"

"Dude!" Josh punched Penn in the shoulder, with Penn oblivious to what he did wrong.

"That means…" Snow started to say, and started to cackle, creepily.

"We have a power against you!" Ice finished, and the two lunged at Penn and Josh, spawning ice swords and shields.

Penn brought out his flame sword, and Ice's sword clashed against his, trying to force the other to the ground.

However, Penn's flame sword, as the name implies, melted and destroyed the ice sword, and forced Ice to the ground, with the tip of the sword to his neck.

"It's over, leave the Candy Kingdom and never come back!" Penn ordered, and Ice pretended to look terrified, but was waiting for Snow to sneak up behind Penn and strike.

"Look out, bro!" Josh warned Penn as Snow was about to slice his neck. He stretched to about as high as an elephant, and grabbed Snow and had a firm grip on her, with Snow struggling.

"Let me go you oaf!" Snow shouted as she was trying to worm her way out of his giant fist.

Now Ice really did look terrified.

"A magic dog?!" Ice cried, and Josh looked flattered by his horrified face.

"Yea dude, so you and your sis quit terrorizing the Candy Kingdom, or you two will spend prison in the Flame Kingdom." Penn said, and Josh dropped Snow, and the twins floated away in defeat.

The Candy People cheered for their new heroes: Penn the Hybrid and Josh the Rainidog! However, before the twins were out of sight, Ice threw an ice bolt, aiming for Penn's head, but he dodged it at the last second.

"We'll be back!" Snow and Ice said in unison, then flew to the Ice Kingdom.

As the Candy people quit cheering for the heroes, Bella Bubblegum came to the plaza.

"What is all the ruckus?" Bella asked, and eyed the two strange beings being carried by the Candy people.

As they set Penn and Josh down, Bella walked up to them.

"Were you two responsible for the temporary defeat of the Ice Twins?" Bella asked, and Penn nodded.

Bella smiled, and placed her hand on Penn.

"Very good. As thanks for saving the Candy Kingdom, I shall grant you access to the Candy Kingdom for as long as you both shall live!" She said, and as a further reward, gave the heroes a medal.

Josh gave Penn a cheery glance, and Penn knew that they were going to have many adventures outside the Flame Kingdom.

oOo

"Father, the boy was a fire elemental." Ice told his dad, Ice King, who looked no different than the original series.

"Hmm… that means that boy is too strong for both of you. I guess you have no choice but to quit terrorizing the Candy Kingdom." Ice King said, and Ice and Snow looked at him, horrified that they would probably lose their playground.

"No father! He was only a half fire elemental! If it wasn't for that sword of his, he'd be weak against us!" Snow convinced Ice King, who was surprised.

"Hm, alright, you can continue with the Candy Kingdom, just make sure that sword of his gets destroyed." Ice King ordered. The Twins nodded.

"Yes, father."

**Wow! This seems like a promising series! I just hope all of you think so too in the reviews, anyway, review please, or I will be very sad, and I will listen to Adele songs while I post the next chapter if you don't review! Anyway, see you next chapter!**


End file.
